


Blooms

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to take her breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Kainora Week, Day 2 - Wonder

It starts out as a simple glance across the dinner table. He looks at her first as he tips his bowl up to eat every grain of rice that Pema’s prepared – the rice long gone cold from his slow eating. Tonight is one of those nights where he doesn’t gobble up a home cooked meal. Even though Pema prepares meat for him. He knows that they’re have strict dietary restrictions. He’s tried to go reform – to go without bison steak and roast duck, but he’s failed several attempts at doing so. Well, for the most part. Ever since he had gotten his own bison – Aiyae, he wasn’t so partial to bison steaks.

Despite being a slow eater tonight, he manages to eat three bowls of rice throughout the meal. But food is not his first concern of the night. At least not anymore.

Instead, he’s trying to get her to look at him, but she’s not cooperating. He huffs lightly; blowing his hair away from his eyes and begrudgingly drops his chin against his palm. He wonders if she’s doing this on purpose. He straightens up and pushes his leg out from under him. Ikki sits beside her and he hopes he’s nudging the right foot.

When the target of his ministrations looks up at him, he gives her a certain look and motions his head toward the door. She throws him a look that says she doesn’t want to, but he knows she does.

“Thanks for dinner, Pema,” he says, patting his stomach. “Every time I come visit, you spoil me.” He gives her his signature grin that shows off his dimples and she has the audacity to laugh and blush because let’s face it, he’s grown into a pretty handsome boy. “I think I’m going to go off for a walk then. Gotta keep myself lean.” He stands up and looks at Tenzin before giving him a slight bow, his fist pressed against his palm in respect.

He throws her another look before out of the door. He makes his way outside and leaps up onto the ledges of the windows until he’s at one particular window. He peers inside and grins when she enters and stares at him. “It’s a wonder that my dad hasn’t caught you yet,” she says dryly, slipping her shoes off and sitting down on her bed.

“That’s because I’m quite stealth,” he chuckles, slipping his legs inside and frowning. “Don’t take your shoes off,” he demands. “We’re going out. I have something to show you.”

She raises an eyebrow and laughs. “What if I don’t want to?” She asks though it’s quite obvious that she’s not planning to say no to him. She never really does – at least most of the time. There’s only one thing that she stands firm on saying no to and he’s relentless about it.

“Well, that doesn’t matter because you definitely do,” he nods before he takes her by the arm. “Don’t make me throw you out the window and heroically save you,” he warns, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a pitifully threatening way.

She snorts. “I don’t need you to save me. I’m quite capable of saving myself. Let’s remember who the real master is,” she sticks her tongue out at him and he glowers. He knows she loves holding it above him that she’s been a master airbender for a good year, but he knows that he’s definitely way better. At least that’s what he tells himself to recover the hit to his pride. It’s pointless though.

He knows how great she is.

“Come on, Jinora,” he pouts. “I swear you won’t regret it. Remember when we used to go off all the time as kids? What happened to your rebel spirit?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

She’s quiet for a moment and then sighs. “Fine.” She smiles though and before he knows it, the two of them are leaping from window to window until they’ve touched down on the ground. “But it better be worth it,” she whispers to him with a bump to his hips.

“Promise it is,” he grins as he throws her an air glider. They make their way to the end of the path and he takes off the ridge, taking flight. He looks back and sees her follow him. “It’s the coolest thing you’ll ever see,” he promises as they duck between two peaks of the mountains. He exhales, breathing in the fresh air.

He’s not opposed to admitting that finding out he could airbend was the best thing for him. A soft smile appears on his face and they soar together down a steep hill before hitting into the shallow recesses of a ravine. “Don’t tell me you’ve dragged me here to look at bugs,” she jokes, peering over his shoulder. He exhales slowly, shivering as he feels her body radiating the heat against his.

He immediately relaxes and pushes the thoughts away because he knows that it isn’t what she wants to know. She’s made it clear what kind of relationship they have together – even though he’s expressed how serious he about pursuing it.

“Yeah, because bugs are such a fascination for girls,” he teases before pulling away some large leaves. He hears her sharp intake of breath and can’t help but feel some instant gratification.

“These aren’t even supposed to grow here,” she says softly, bending down and picking up the bright yellow flower. She brings it up to her nose and breathes in the floral scent. It’s strong and reminds her of honey and soap. “How’d you find this?”

A whole field of dragon blooms.

“I was doing some airboarding,” he grinned, brushing his hair away from his face. He can’t help but want to lean down and kiss her. “And I saw them from one of the mountains. I thought it was just a dead field, but wa-la!”

“They’re beautiful,” she tells him with a bit of awe in her voice. “I’ve read a lot of stories about how they die after a full day of blooming and it takes five years for them to grow back. But you said that you saw them when you were flying?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs and rubs the back of his neck before crouching down so his legs disappear behind the tall stalks. “Maybe they’re some weird new hybrid.” He takes the flower from her hand and brushes her hair back, tucking the flower behind her ear.

She looks at him and flushes. “Don’t do that,” she whispers and he drops his hand.

“Would it be so bad?” He asks, picking his own flower and spinning it between his fingers.

“No, but it just can’t happen.”

He frowns.

He wonders what she would do if it did.


End file.
